Bittersweet Me
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Relena is dying from the inside out, and Heero is the only person to notice... [one shot, reposted and edited] 1xRx1


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters._**

**_Pairing: 1xRx1_**

**_Notes: This story has been reposted and edited, hopefully better since I found some stupid mistakes..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bittersweet Me_**  
By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

_Revised and Reposted Edition_

* * *

Perhaps it would be some joke, like a prank on April Fool's day? Well, to get the facts straight, it's not. This was her life and no one would screw it up. She had everything in the reins and she was driving the carriage…but it wasn't what she wanted.

What ever happened to a peaceful life dreaming of everything that normal girls dreamed of? What ever happened to marrying Heero and living happily ever after with children in a cottage in the hills.

What ever happened to her happy ever after?

She clenched her fists. It was true that people listened to her words, listened to them like they were their lifeline or something.

Blast it.

They didn't listen though, could they tell she was living some farce of a life! Couldn't they tell that…she didn't want this, didn't want people looking up to her and all the other crap that came along with Vice Foreign Minister. She wanted to go to high school, dream of boys and worry about tests, not the world's peace and wars looming in the future.

Didn't people once say that there is a world that adults live in and children in their own? What was this child, Relena Darlain, what was she doing in a world of adult issues?

She was strong during the war and resumed what was right, after all if Heero could save the world from destruction the least she could do was establish peace. Well, are they all happy now?

She roughly ran her hands through her golden tresses and closed her aquamarine eyes with an exasperated sigh tinged with anger, not at the world or her actions but at herself.

The door creaked open and her butler and an old family friend, Pagan, stuck his head into the woman's room with a smile on his face. The girl turned to look at him with a smile on hers as well, "Yes, Pagan?" She questioned, smiling despite herself as all the turmoil she had felt retreated.

Her eyes held sadness, wanting to have something in this life that she could claim her own, something that made her more happy. She loved to help people, but sometimes, that distant feeling that they didn't want to help or guidance filled her more than the self-happiness she held towards herself.

"The reporters are all here and are ready for your speech," The elder man replied. "It's about the scheduled time."

She nodded, small smile still on her face as she turned to look in the mirror at her reflection. Was she presentable enough for the world? She nodded and pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear as she adjusted the blue ribbon holding most of her hair behind her back. She brushed out some unseen wrinkles on her business suit and could still feel the eyes of her butler on her back.

She hated the feeling of always being under constant watch. She wasn't that weak. Heero always did say that she was stronger than him, so why didn't he need protection too? She bit back a sigh and straightened out the gray jacket hugging her thin frame and pulled at the collar of the business shirt underneath the suit.

Turning once more, she walked towards the door with confidence in each of her steps, that lost and lonely look of sadness still in her eyes that was masked just as easily. People always did say that eyes were the window to a person's soul…but they forgot to mention that window could be shut and locked like any other window. "I'm ready."

Pagan nodded and opened the door more for her to walk out of, heading to make her speech of peace and the world.

Lights were flashing everywhere, camera going off as live TV stations zoomed in on her face as she stepped with agile up to the podium amidst all the cries of questions and her name being shouted by reporters like a chant.

She lowered her head and took a deep breath to calm herself and push away any useless feelings other than her wishes. "People of the Earth and Colonies," She began as she looked from side to side of the crowd. "After the incident involving Marie-maia and her revolt—" her breath paused for a moment when she remembered Heero leaving her just as he always did. She opened the hospital door and he was gone; the window was open and curtains dancing in the wind.

"—That was luckily subdued by the former Gundam pilots and those willing to fight for what they believe in, we can now realize that peace isn't something that is handed to you. With the courage you showed, you stood up for your rights and proved that the citizens do not always follow the victor of a battle. We are not like a lost puppy, ready to follow those who best suit our interest, we are stronger than that. Peace is something that each of us is willing to save, willing to take and keep dear to our hearts. The children of this world smile now, do longer worrying about the next attack to their home." Her words mesmerized the crowds and Heero Yuy looked down at her from his spot in the shadows on a balcony across the crowds of people hearing her speech. He peered at her and noticed something in her eyes.

Even though the words spilling from her eyes were true, and held dear to her heart, she didn't seem herself. She looked lost and alone. He frowned when he noticed this. He felt a pang of something in his chest and knew he couldn't deny what he felt for her any longer. People that he knew, "friends" had told him that he was always running away from her because he was scared. Well, after the whole hospital incident, Noin came up to him and hit him with some news, literally. She had punched him roughly on the cheek and yelled at him after she discovered his little hiding place. The punch didn't hurt, but one could consider it a wake up call.

"Let us show those who died during the war that we can keep this peace that they fought so hard for, for those that lived and those that died." Applause was deafening, roaring like a typhoon as people questioned her, and took photos for their news column.

Heero disappeared into the shadow, his calculating prussian eyes staring at her as she smiled and talked with people, shaking hands and offering words to those around her.

Why didn't her smile reach her eyes like it always had?

**

* * *

**

Relena spun around, stumbling I shock when she gripped her racing heart to steady it's irregular beat as Heero, once again, managed to surprise her by walking out of the shadows of her room to stare at her with that cold and calculating look. His eyes softened ever so minutely—not enough for her even to care in the slightest bit. She sighed and turned away from him to bite back tears.

"Relena." Heero said in his ever-so familiar greeting. He took a step towards her, seeing her shoulder shake ever so slightly that gave away the fact that she was trying to bite back her tears or that she was already letting the tears flow in a torrent down her flushed cheeks.

"Why are you here?" She questioned, letting her hand clench by her side as she turned to face him with glossy eyes that held pain and sorrow despite the happy look she tried to keep on, "To what do I owe this visit? An assassination attempt? My bodyguard?" She questioned, referring to the times that he always came when there was trouble.

It was true she didn't mind him rescuing her or nothing, but all the other times the loneliness began to consume her before she even knew about it.

Heero shook his head and continued walking towards her, "You're in pain."

"No, I'm not." She lifted her chin to stare at him, putting up barriers to mask any feelings and emotions rushing through her such as Heero did himself. His eyes softened and her mask slipped for a second in shock. His eyes held kindness and something she always wanted to see in those prussian eyes, something her eyes filled with whenever she saw him.

Love.

"Heero…" Relena whispered with a confused look on her face as she took a step towards him this time instead of stepping further from him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you're in pain." He drew her in for an embrace, which she sank into with happiness and ease. Her heart felt lighter, light enough to fly as a heavy burden lifted from her shoulders. She didn't know what had happened, or how it had…but she thanked whatever God hearing her silent prayer for listening.

He tilted her chin up with ease, "I could see it in your eyes." Tears flowed from her eyes as she smiled with happiness, and his eyes spoke volumes. He leaned down to plant a light but none the less loving kiss on her lips.

She closed her eyes and felt her heart flutter at the moment. She wondered if this feeling was what paradise felt like, for all she would need then would be Heero to make her life meaningful and complete.

She hugged him once more as he wiped away her tears, wondering how many times he had ended up doing that for her.

"Thank you." He looked down at her and she looked up at him. Their height was perfect for one another, Relena just a few inches below enough for her to reach up and steal a kiss of two from him. Her body fit perfectly in her arms, like she was finally completed. "Thank you Heero…"

"For what?" He questioned in slight confusion, his voice merely a whisper in her ear as if he was afraid to shatter the moment if he spoke too loudly.

"For looking into my eyes and seeing me." She smiled, "For looking into my eyes and seeing something no one else would."

_For loving me, Heero. _Her thoughts were silently, never reaching Heero's ears.

**_OWARI_**


End file.
